


For All Eternity

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An errant spell brings the boys together</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity

**Title:** For All Eternity  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #284 Sphinx  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** An errant spell brings the boys together  
 **A/N:** Not sure where this one came from but I had fun and I think the boys did too!

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foralleternity.png)  


 

~ The Great Sphinx of Giza ~

~ Here it disputes with Time the empire of the past; forever gazing on and on into a future which will still be distant when we, like all who have preceded us and looked upon its face, have lived our little lives and disappeared. John L. Stoddard's Lectures (1898) ~

 

The dark waves of his hair played about his face as he lifted his head to scent the evening breeze. He squinted his eyes as fine grains of sand pulled along by the wind lightly pelted his face. Layers of odours drifted over his keen olfactory senses as he searched for the one he wanted. The thick cloying odour of the traditional oil lamps threatened to drown out all the others but he had been practising and quickly dismissed the slightly sickening scent and searched deeper. Past the smell of the scraggly bits of sparse vegetation which managed to eke out a meagre existence in such a harsh climate and the distant, slightly metallic smell of water from the river Nile which snaked its way across the plateau giving life to an otherwise lifeless wasteland. He looked around amazed that anything could manage to survive in such a harsh environment and yet it called to him, opening its arms and welcoming him home.

There! Finally! The elusive scent of leather, smoke and whisky and underneath it all was the surprising scent of cinnamon which marked it as the unique scent he'd been trying to find for the last hour. A feral grin stretched his lips and his eyes flashed green as he turned and sprinted in the direction of the Great Sphinx whose imposing, dark shadow eagerly swallowed his muscular form as he made himself one with the night. The tantalising scent grew stronger as he neared the remains of mud baked houses near the base of a mighty paw. He twisted among the maze of half erect walls and fallen bricks kicking up a spray of fine sand behind him.

A slight creak of leather was the only warning he had before strong arms wrapped around him as he was brought to the ground, his breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh of air. The weight of the strong body straddling his hips shifted slightly and a low chuckle sounded in his ear.

“'Ello Pet.”

He growled and spun in the embrace, trying to buck off his captor. Blue eyes twinkled at him happily in the meagre light as he squirmed and kicked.

“Now, now. None of that,” Spike scolded while tightening his grasp on the writhing body beneath him. “Caught you fair and square I did.”

Xander's shirt gaped around his neck where the top button had popped off during his struggles and he gasped when Spike leaned forward and licked a cool, wet stripe from his collar bone to just below his ear. A light, teasing nip to his earlobe preceded another husky chuckle.

“My Nummy treat,” Spike purred with a swirl of his hips. Xander stilled and groaned as Spike's movement ground a hard erection against his own throbbing erection. He gazed up at the handsome face with its cocky grin and felt his world shift. He turned his head baring his neck as a submissive whine passed his slightly parted lips.

“Beautiful.” He heard Spike's husky whisper and felt the ridges and bumps of the demon just before he felt sharp fangs gently pierce the skin of his neck. His cock throbbed in time with the blood being drawn from his body. Spike's sips were slow and leisurely and Xander knew instinctively this wasn't about feeding. Spike was marking him. Staking his claim and Xander's long dormant and well hidden demon whooped, growled and grunted its pleasure. All too soon, the fangs slid from his flesh and Spike's tongue lapped at the beads of blood oozing sluggishly from the wounds.

Spike's hands slid along his skin as they quickly began moving his offending clothing out of the way. Spike growled and slapped at Xander's hands when he tried to help causing Xander to yip and giggle in delight. Xander turned his attentions to getting Spike out of his clothes instead and they were both soon naked and rubbing frantically against bare skin. Their hard, wet cocks alternately slid and caught against the smooth plains and rough dips of muscle and bone.

Xander let his legs flop open obligingly when he felt a hand slip into his cleft and slender fingers began probing at his entrance. A low grunt and the tight ring of muscles relaxed to accommodate a searching finger which was quickly joined by another. Xander relished the feeling of fullness and pushed back on Spike's fingers and whined for more. Another finger slid inside with a slight twist. Xander gasped and shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over his body.

“Like that? Wanna feel me there Xan? My hard cock pounding deep and makin' ya see stars.”

Xander brought his legs up higher, opened himself up in offering. “Please Spike. Please.”

“You beg so pretty,” Spike observed, popping his fingers free.

Xander held himself open and begged with his eyes, whining deep in the back of his throat.

“Shhhh,” Spike crooned. “Know what you want and I'm gonna give it to ya.”

Xander closed his his eyes, threw his head back and howled in triumph as Spike's hard cock slid inside in one hard forward thrust. He revelled in the feeling of fullness and rightness until his body started demanding....something. He could feel Spike's arms quivering slightly as they brushed against sides. “I... I need...,” he panted out between gasps for breath.

“Know what you need,” came Spike's reassuring voice. “Look at me Xan. C'mon, open your eyes.” Xander obeyed and looked up at blue eyes dark with lust. “Watch me.”

Spike's hard cock slid slowly, oh so slowly, out and he paused for a moment before sliding back inside just as slowly. Xander's chest heaved and he growled his need for more.

“Ready Pet? Gonna fuck you hard now. Split you open an' make you scream.”

“Yeah. Please...please.”

“Mine now. For all eternity.”

 

Spike shifted and gripped Xander's hips firmly as he thrust deeper, harder, faster. Xander struggled to keep his eyes open wanting to watch the delectation on the expressive face hovering above him. The hard cock repeatedly stimulating the same pleasurable spot over and over soon had him writhing as the tension built and built. Spike grasped his cock and stroked firmly. Once. Twice and stars sparked across his vision as his body shuddered and his cock twitched with contractions. Spike's lips covered his in a searing kiss and he felt his bowels fill as Spike came with a muffled groan.

Spike released his lips with a sigh and rested his head on Xander's shoulder where the soft blonde hairs tickled Xander's cheek. Sated and happy they snuggled quietly as the night around them once again made itself known. The sounds of people approaching could be heard and Spike lifted his head.

“Better get dressed before they get here,” Spike said with regret and started to move away.

Xander's hand grasped Spike's arm gently stilling his movement. “Spike. Don't do that.”

“Wha?”

“Run away. Hide. Whatever you want to call it. I don't regret it. Any of this for a second and don't you dare think I do. You hear me?”

Spike's eyes closed for a moment and when they opened Xander strongly thought he saw a suspicious wetness.“Xan...I...”

Xander felt a fierce protectiveness for this complex vampire crouched in front of him. So strong and yet so vulnerable. “Spike, I love you. You claimed me and I'm yours for all eternity remember.”

“Damn right,” Spike grinned. “Still don't fancy showing my bits off to all and sundry though.”

They finished dressing just as the newcomers stumbled upon them. Xander wondered how two people could possibly make so much noise.

“Xander!” Willow shouted. “Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I had no idea the spell would do that.”

Xander pulled Willow in for a hug. “I'm fine.”

“I owe you an apology as well,” Giles said when the pair parted. “I had thought the hyena had been banished back to where it came from years ago. This was a rather unfortunate and unexpected occurrence.”

“Doesn't matter. No harm done.”

“Yes. Well, we were lucky this time. Shall we head back to the hotel then?”

Spike and Xander walked side by side behind the others and Xander smiled when he reached out and Spike let him hold his hand. Xander leaned closer so he wouldn't be overheard by Willow or Giles. “I'm gonna tell them about us in the morning,” he grinned.

Spike's look of surprise quickly faded and he peeked over at Xander with a curious look on his face.“Why not tell them now then?”

“Well, I was kinda hoping when we got back to the hotel I would get a chance to claim ya back.”

Giles and Willow jumped in alarm when the two males passed them in a blur of speed. “Hey!” Willow shouted in confusion. “What's the hurry?”

Her only answer was the sound of laughter drifting on the wind.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
